LIGHTS OUT (OTHER SIDE SEQUEL)
by hoshistaryoung
Summary: YANG KEMARIN ERROR. SEQUEL DARI OTHER SIDE. MEANIE. WONWOO GS! perjuangan seorang Kim Mingyu menahan ketakutannya demi menyenangkan kak Wonwoo


**LIGHTS OUT**

 **BY: Hoshistaryoung | Meanie [Mingyu & Wonwoo GS!] | one shoot | Romance? entahlah**

 **ini sequelnya dari Other Side. Aku takut ini gak nge-feel deh.. Mianhae...**

Mingyu benar menepati janjinya untuk menunggu Wonwoo di depan gerbang sekolah. Mingyu sudah menunggu Wonwoo hampir 30 menit karena kekasihnya itu ada pelajaran tambahan mengingat Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di kelas 3. Tapi tidak apa. Meskipun menunggu 50 tahun untuk kak Wonwoonya Mingyu ikhlas.

" _Itu dia!"_ Seru Mingyu dalam hati ketika ia melihat Wonwoonya sudah keluar dari gedung sekolah

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Mingyu sembari memeluk _tote bag_ -nya yang berisi buku kisi-kisi ujian akhir yang tebalnya melebihi alkitab milik Hong Jisoo kakak kelas Wonwoo yang super alim itu.

Entah kenapa setiap Wonwoo bertemu Mingyu, gadis itu selalu merasa Mingyu semakin keren. Sekarang bagaimana tidak keren? Mingyu mengenakan seragam sedikit berantakan. Kemeja yang dikeluarkan dan dibuka 2 kancing teratas sehingga kaos dalam Mingyu yang berwarna hitam sedikit terlihat. Jas sekolah yang disampirkan ke pundaknya dan juga rambut Mingyu yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan sexy Mingyu di indra pengelihatan Wonwoo

"Sudah selesai pelajarannya?" ucap Mingyu sembari merapikan rambut Wonwoo yang berantakan karena tertiup angin

"Sudah. Kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga. Demi kak Wonwoo seribu tahun pun aku rela buat nunggu" ucap mingyu sembari mengedipkan matanya

Wonwoo bergidik. Kalimat modus milik Mingyu selalu terdengar menjijikan di telinganya.

"Kau menjijikan gyu"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat. Sini aku bawakan _tote bag_ -mu"

Mingyu mengambil _tote bag_ dari pelukan Wonwoo lalu membawanya. Wonwoo sih senang-senang saja karena beban yang diciptakan tas punggungnya juga sudah cukup berat. Dia bersyukur Mingyu sedang dalam mode peka nya.

Mereka berjalan sekitar 15 menit untuk sampai ke halte bus. Sesampainya dihalte bus Wonwoo dan Mingyu langsung duduk di kursi yang berada di halte tersebut. Di halte itu hanya ada mereka. Wajar saja karena ini sudah Jam setengah 6 sore.

"Kalau ambil film yang jam segini nanti kita bisa pulang sekitar jam 8. Kak Wonwoo gak apa-apa?" Mingyu membuka percakaan

"Enggak kok, aku udah izin sama mama" ucap Wonwoo sembari memainkan ponselnya

Mingyu mengangguk

"Nanti mau menonton apa?" Tanya Mingyu lagi

"Aku mau menonton Horror gyu" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu

Mata Mingyu membola

"HH...HORROR?"

"Iya, temanku bilang ada film Horror bagus. Judulnya Lights Out"

Mingyu memucat. Dia sepertinya tidak asing dengan judul itu..

"L..Lights Out? I.. Itu bukan film horror pendek yang ada di Youtube itu?"

"BENAR!" Wonwoo tersenyum senang.

Astaga.. Mingyu ingat.. film itu.. Seokmin menjebaknya dengan pesan berisi

" _Mingyu ini aku berikan Link video lucu. Aku jamin kau akan tertawa. Bagian lucunya terakhir! Jadi kau harus nonton videonya sampai habis kawan! Hahaha aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa"_

Dan ketika Mingyu menonton video tersebut sampai akhir bukannya adegan lucu yang keluar tetapi sesosok hantu berwarna pink tanpa kulit dengan mata bulat berwarna putih yang muncul tepat didepan kamera dengan senyum lebar yang sengaja mengirim video itu karena ia tau Mingyu takut hantu. Dan setelah melihat video itu Mingyu tidak pernah mematikan lampu kamarnya ketika tidur. Mingyu jadi takut gelap..

"Mingyu kau tidak apa-apa?" Wonwoo menggerakan tangannya di depan Wajah Mingyu

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunanya

"A..Ada apa kak?"

"Ayo itu bus nya sudah datang"

Selama perjalanan Wonwoo terlihat sangat tidak sabar. Dia terus tersenyum. Padahal biasanya ekspresinya selalu datar. Wonwoo memang pecinta horror sejati.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mingyu yang sekarang sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Wonwoo memilih film lain, ketika sedang berfikir Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya. Mingyu tersentak karena melihat senyum Wonwoo yang sangat manis. Mingyu sadar kalau mood Wonwoo sedang bagus. Wonwoo benar-benar ingin menonton film itu.

Bagaimana ini? Mingyu tidak tega untuk merusak mood Wonwoo-nya. Tapi Mingyu juga tidak punya keberanian menonton film itu. Film pendek dengan durasi 2 menit saja menciptakan trauma yang amat mendalam bagi Mingyu. Apalagi film yang berdurasi 2 jam?

" _bagaimana ini..."_

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba didepan sebuah mall. Mingyu masih belum bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya

"Kak Wonwoo.. Eum.. Bagaimana kalau.. kalau.."

"Kalau apa? Bicara yang jelas gyu!"

"Bagaimana... Kalau kita makan dulu? Ya! Makan dulu?"

"Tapi aku tidak lapar."

"Tapi aku lapar" Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya

Kalau sudah begini Wonwoo pasti goyah

"Kamu bisa beli roti di bioskop nanti Gyu"

"Tidak kenyang" Pout lagi

"Kalau makan dulu nanti tidak dapat kursi yang pas. Aku tidak mau duduk di tempat yang tidak nyaman Gyu"

"Baiklah kak"

Mingyu pasrah. Dia benar-benar takut membuat mood Wonwoo jadi jelek.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo mulai memasuki area Bioskop. Wonwoo dengan semangatnya langsung berlari ke loket untuk membeli tiket. Mingyu menyusul dibelakang dengan langkah gontai

Mingyu benar benar takut

"Mau menonton film apa?"

"Saya mau film Lights Out" Ujar Wonwoo dengan nada ceria

"Film Lights Out untuk sediri atau berdua?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah Mingyu yang masih berjalan di belakang

"Dua orang"

"Mau yang jam 18.27 atau 20.30?"

"Yang 18.27"

"Silahkan pilih tempat duduknya"

"Yang ditengah saja"

"Yang J16&17 mau?"

"Boleh deh"

Mingyu sudah ada dibelakang Wonwoo

"Kau yang bayar tiket biar aku yang beli rotinya ya?"

"Baiklah"

Belum selelai Mingyu membayar tiket film, Wonwoo sudah berlari lagi ke Kantin Bioskop untuk membeli Roti, Popcorn, dan Minuman.

"Terima kasih" ucap Wonwoo setelah mendapat apa yang ia pesan

 _Pintu theater 4 telah dibuka_

Wonwoo menghampiri Mingyu lalu memberikan roti, popcorn, dan cola milik Mingyu.

Mingyu menelan ludahnya ketika sudah masuk ke dalam Theater

Wonwoo mulai mencari nomer kursi mereka

"Ini dia! Ayo gyu!"

Wonwoo menarik Mingyu untuk duduk

Saatnya film dimulai. Lampu theater perlahan mulai dimatikan. Mingyu semakin gugup dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari dahinya. Ya tuhan Mingyu benar-benar takut. Bagaimana ini?

Film dimulai dengan adegan yang sama seperti Film pendek yang di tonton Mingyu. Dia masih ingat semuanya. Termasuk hantu pink sialan tanpa kulit itu.

Dan benar saja ketika hantu itu muncul Mingyu berteriak seperti seorang gadis.

Wonwoo yang duduk disamping Mingyu kaget. Dia menoleh ke arah Mingyu, walaupun gelap Wonwoo tetap dapat lihat muka pucat Mingyu dan keringat-keringat yang mengalir dipelipis Mingyu.

"Ada _apa dengannya? Padahal hantunya hanya sekilas.."_

Film sudah selsai. Mereka juga sudah keluar dari mall dan berjalan pulang menuju halte bus. Wonwoo terus berceloteh betapa keren nya sutradara _James Wan._ Dari The Counjuring 1 sampai 2 dan sekarang Lights Out. Wonwoo akan segera mengidolakan sutradara itu.

Berbeda dengan Mingyu. Nyawanya seakan tinggal setengah. Dia berjalan dibelakang Wonwoo dengan lemas dan muka pucat. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Mungkin habis ini ia akan tidur dengan ibunya sampai ia lupa dengan hantu pink sialan itu.

Mereka lalu duduk di halte bus dan beruntung mereka tidak harus menunggu lama karena bus tujuan mereka sudah tiba

Mingyu dan Wonwoo memilih tempat duduk bagian belakang.

Ditengah perjalanan tiba-tiba Wonwoo memegang tangan Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak kaget. Seorang Jeon Wonwoo mau melakukan skinship duluan. Itu sebuah keajaiban. Lalu tiba-tiba Wonwoo juga menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak kokoh Mingyu

"Terima kasih banyak gyu" ucap wonwoo sembari memainkan jari-jari tangan Mingyu yang ia pegang

"Aku tau sebenarnya kamu takut kan? Maafkan aku memaksamu menonton film itu"

Mingyu terharu. Terharu karena gadisnya yang dingin ini bisa berkata manis dan tulus seperti tadi.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum kearah Mingyu

Mingyu ikut tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Wonwoo

"Tidak apa, Aku akan senang kalau kamu senang karena Mingyu sayang Kak Wonwoo"

 **END**

 **mianhae...**


End file.
